Boys and Girls, Demigods and Witches
by MaxRide05
Summary: Nico di Angelo was hardly a normal teenage boy. So it made some sense that he fell for a teenage girl who wasn't so normal herself. At least not by wizarding standards. Then again there was no such thing as an ordinary wizard...Or an ordinary demigod...


**Post PJO and HP-disregards epilogue.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

Boys and Girls, Demigods and Witches

Nico di Angelo was hardly a normal teenage boy (there were a number of things he could say to support that statement, such as… he was the son of Hades, the Greek god of the dead, and -this was a good one- he could see dead people. And…wait for it- he could not only _see_ dead people but he could also summon them) so it made quite a lot of sense that he fell for a teenage girl who wasn't all that normal herself.

Luna Lovegood was… just extraordinary.

She openly announced her beliefs in -what _her_ kind; witches and wizards would call rare- mythical creatures. (She even encouraged those blind mortals to watch out for such creatures.)

_His _kind on the other hand -demigods and the like- would call such creatures' nuisances, monsters etc, etc.

For that's what those creatures were; monsters. _Well_, not _all_ of them. Wrackspurts were just nuisances; the creations of Chaos, Goddess of emptiness and confusion.

Heliopaths, on the other hand, were monsters; the creations of Hyperion, the very first Titan Sun God.

While there was no known weapon -apart from water and ice- that could stop a Heliopath's destruction, Wrackspurts were rumoured to be warded off by the scent of alcohol.

That explained why Luna was often seen with a necklace of butterbeer corks around her neck…

Now, where was he? (Damn ADHD…)

Oh yeah.

Luna Lovegood was just about the kindest person he'd ever met.

She didn't get freaked out when she found out who he really was. She'd just nodded and said, "I always knew there was something about you, Nico. Ever since we first met." Then she took his hand in hers and entwined their fingers while smiling at him, brightly. He still remembered the way his cheeks had burned before he smiled back at her, stroking the back of her hand lightly before he even realised what he was doing.

He honestly didn't get why other wizards and witches gave Luna a hard time. Just the other day as he was walking towards that ice-cream place in Diagon, where he and Luna were to meet up, when he saw a group of young people, no older than Luna and himself, standing around the outdoor table where she sat calmly, as they jeered at her.

She-

"Nico," A calm, welcome voice interrupted his thoughts- memories. He shifted from where he sat on a rug in Luna's apartment, near her fireplace (which held an image of a roaring fire but not the real thing) and looked up to see Luna smiling at him softly, two mugs levitated in front of her. Wisps of steam rose from the colourful mugs as Luna sat down beside him.

Nico smiled in thanks as he wrapped his pale hands around the warm mug and took a tentative sip of the soothing hot chocolate that sent warm vibes throughout his body.

He looked at Luna who had rested her mug beside her and was staring at a page spread from The Quibbler, "I think the Hippocampus' are being hunted again."

"Again?" He repeated in exasperation, before setting down his mug and leaning closer towards Luna… Her scent of nature assaulted his nose as he unconsciously took a deep breath through his nose. When he exhaled a few wayward strands of her wild dirty-blonde hair wavered by her ear.

He was sure a less-than-composed smile had made its way onto his face by the time Luna looked up at him questioningly.

"Nico, are you feeling alright?"

"Never better," He shot her a self-assured grin which she returned before turning back to The Quibbler.

He wondered absently if she still had her Mythomagic cards and figurines from the first time the two had met, ten months earlier. That had been a brief encounter (yet still enough to renew Nico's interest in the game he'd once loved, and then called childish) and the next time that they met had been a few weeks after, in Diagon Alley (how he got in was an awfully long story…)

Nico frowned; what had he been thinking about again?

Then his eyes travelled to Luna and a soft smile fleeted across his face as he watched her read an article upside down; most likely looking for various clues -to the whereabouts of parties and… stuff- that his fellow demigods would have contributed to her father -a son of Hecate's- magazine/newspaper rolled into one, as it contained both serious articles -such as about the Hippocampus' for example (Percy isn't gonna be pleased when he finds out, Nico thought wearily)- and not-so-serious ones like… the article about Mrs O' Leary visiting hospices for the terminally ill in various places in America, and cheering them up.

That sort of thing.

Before he knew it, Nico was also leaning over The Quibbler, his face just inches away from Luna's.

"Oh, look," Luna pointed to an indecipherable message, in Greek, at the very top (or bottom…whichever…) of an attention-grabbing page about some monster terrorising people in someplace-or-another and to look out for it blah-blah-blah, which soon unscrambled itself to reveal a message - or he should say - invitation, "The Stoll brothers are having another party soon, such a shame it's in America…"

"You do remember what happened at the last party of those two's that we both went to right?"

A light blush crept up on Luna's pale cheeks, so light he would have missed it had he not been looking (as he frequently was), "Well it was Christmas -and there was eggnog. How was I to know that it'd had alcohol in it?"

Nico was barely aware of a blush staining his own cheeks as he remembered the incident.

_Flashback_

_Luna had just knocked back another cup of eggnog -her favourite drink- when Nico had grabbed her hand and pulled her onto the dance floor. Luna hopped on her feet while bobbing her head to the loud music blasting from all around, causing her wild, long hair to sway back and forth in time with the wild movements of her head. Nico grinned as he swayed in time to the music before a teenage boy, only slightly older than the two crept over towards Luna and spun her to face him. _

_Nico's movements slowed as he watched the two interact with a dull twisting in his gut. He saw the boy lean forward as a dazed Luna stepped back, shaking her head though this time it wasn't in time to the music but in a negative response._

_Sensing that that wasn't a really cheerful conversation, Nico stepped between the two and shot the boy his best 'Son of Hades Glare ™' while taking hold of Luna's hand, and entwined their fingers. The boy visibly paled and scarpered off with a hasty "Sorry mate," leaving behind a fuming demigod and a confused witch._

_Nico turned back to Luna, took hold of her chin and looked into her distant eyes, "Are you alright?"_

_Her quiet response was slow and broken by hiccups; "Yes."_

"_Let's get you home." _

_Then Nico guided Luna to the shadows and shadow-travelled them both into Luna's apartment where they then sat on the sofa before Luna fell asleep, her head on Nico's shoulder._

_He almost fell asleep himself but he forced himself to stay awake. He shifted slowly, and rose from his place beside the young witch, her head cradled in his hands before he carefully laid her head onto the sofa._

_He leaned over her and before he could even process the thought of brushing his lips against hers, he'd placed a lingering kiss onto her cheek and whispered, "Sleep well, Luna." His fingers brushed against her cheek lightly before he stepped back. _

_He barely saw her shift on her side and whisper his name softly before he was in the shadows, travelling to his own apartment, where he would eventually succumb to dreams about a blonde witch with a smile that could warm even his 'dead' soul._

_End flashback_

Nico gave Luna a slightly nervous yet soft smile as she leant closer to him, "I can't thank you enough for what you did that night. If you hadn't been there who knows what would have happened."

He cupped her cheek in his hand, "Don't think like that."

Luna gave him a warm smile before Nico whispered, the confidence back in his voice, "Well, I can think of one way you can repay me."

Luna looked at him curiously and whispered, "What is it?"

"Kiss me." It wasn't really a question; more of an offer or an idea.

Luna's smile never wavered as she held eye contact with him before leaning forward and tilting her head slightly. Nico barely had time to grin before he too leaned forward and their lips met in an intimate, chaste, and inexperienced kiss.

Their noses brushed against the others' and their teeth sometimes clashed but it was still the best, and only, kiss that either of the two had ever had.

**A/N: Hope you liked it :D And if you do fav PLZ review as it helps, really it does.**


End file.
